


Strong Beliefs

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, LIj are Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: LIJ always comes first for Hiromu, even at the expense of his relationship.Prompt request fulfilled for “You know whose side I’ll take” and  “Why do you hate me?”





	Strong Beliefs

The look of disappointment that Hiromu Takahashi could level was unmatched by any person I had ever met. How he could make me feel like nothing with little more than a glance was beyond me. Yet here I stood, tears welling in my eyes, body trembling as he stared silently at me. 

“Why do you hate me?” I cried brokenly. “Why don’t you believe me?” 

Hiromu sighed hurt flashing in his deep brown eyes for a moment before they hardened once again. 

“I don’t hate you.” Hiromu said flatly. “I love you… loved you. Very much. But when it comes to my brothers you know whose side I’ll take.” 

“Of course you believe them over me.” I said bitterly. “No matter how much you claim to love me, it’ll never be enough. Anything they say you’re going to take as gospel.” 

“My brothers don’t lie to me.” Hiromu said harshly “Trying to make me believe they will isn’t doing you any favors.” 

“Yes because Sanada is such a paragon of virtue.” I sneered. “He lies through his teeth every fucking day.” 

“Yes Sanada lies. But Sanada has never lied to me.” Hiromu said shaking his head in disappointment at my attempt to disparage his friend. “Sanada protects me. He looks out for me. I trust him with my life. Naito and Bushi corroborate what Sanada told me.” 

“Cause they wouldn’t lie for him.” I retorted.

“Of course they would.” Hiromu said with a shrug. “But they wouldn’t lie to me.”

“I don’t know why I’m bothering to fight with you. Your mind is already made up. They can do no wrong and I can do no right.”

Hiromu grabbed his jacket off the end of the hotel bed and slid it on turning on his heel to head for the door. 

“My brothers do plenty wrong. But they never will to me.” Hiromu said emphatically. “Try harder next time.” 

I flopped down on the bed after Hiromu left staring at the ceiling. I underestimated Sanada’s loyalty to Hiromu. Had overestimated Hiromu’s feelings for me. I felt stupid. Everyone talked about the bonds of LIJ, how they really were a family. But families were dysfunctional. I didn’t expect LIJ to be any different. A gamble I had lost dearly on.


End file.
